Black Flash
History Origin The Black Flash fulfills the role of Death for those who possess super speed, returning them to the source of their powers: The Speed Force. It was reportedly seen before the deaths of Barry Allen and Johnny Quick; Max Mercury, having had several near death experiences, also saw The Black Flash. It is not clear whether The Black Flash exists because the speedsters are simply too fast for traditional Death to capture, or as some sort of bizarre side effect to their connection to The Speed Force. Hunting Wally West and The Flash Family It came for Wally West to draw him back to The Speed Force, but instead took Linda Park, Wally's girlfriend, into The Speed Force. It later returned to try and take Wally again, freezing time except for those who possessed a connection to The Speed Force. Max Mercury, Jay Garrick, and Jesse Quick all attempted to assist Wally by distracting The Black Flash; Wally finally defeated The Black Flash by racing it to the end of time, to a point where Death would have no meaning, causing it to dissipate. The Black Flash appeared to The Fourth Flash, Bart Allen, immediately before his Death at the hands of The Rogues at the Getty Center. The Flash: Rebirth Barry Allen later became the new Black Flash after the old one was found "apparently dead". Soon after, the title was taken by Professor Zoom in his corpse Black Lantern Form. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Entity': As the aspect of death for Speedsters, The Black Flash draws power from the extra dimensional energy field called The Speed Force. **'Superhuman Speed': The Black Flash can move at vast Superhuman Speed, easily keeping up with Wally West, and surpassing the speed of light. **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Fatal Touch': The Black Flash can kill a person with only one touch. **'Intangibility': By vibrating his body at a specific frequency, Black Flash can become intangible, allowing object to pass directly through him. **'Chronokinesis': The Black Flash possesses the ability to stop time at will, as well as use his speed to travel throughout time. **'Dimensional Travel': The Black Flash can easily travel to and from The Speed Force at will. **'Immortality': As an aspect of death, the Black Flash cannot die by any ordinary means. **'Claws' Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *It should not be confused with the other personifications of death in the DCU: The Black Racer and Death of the Endless. Although an issue of Captain Atom purports Death of the Endless, the Black Racer, Nekron to all be aspects of the same idea, Neil Gaiman (creator of Death of the Endless) refutes this idea, stating that his creation is the ultimate personification of Death. As such, any connection between the Black Flash and Death of the Endless is tenuous, at best. Trivia *Since Black Flash's symbol is straight like The Flash not the reverse, nobody knows if he is a hero or villain. In Other Media *The Black Flash appears on The TV Series The Flash during Series Two and Series Three played by a combination of three Actors Teddy Sears, Tony Todd and Ryan Handley. The Character also appears on The TV Series Legends of Tomorrow during Series Two once again played by the same three Actors. See Also *Black Flash/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Flash_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/black-flash/29-43141/ Category:Reverse-Flashes